Confusion
by Bubblez101
Summary: A Ron Draco Hermione Triangle. Also some Harry and Luna Action in there.rnWhen Ginny,Luna, Draco, Ron and Harry go to Hermiones for the summer lots of things happen. They get caught up in a muggle competition tempers flie and romances bloom. Read and Revi
1. Chapter 1 Feelings Revealed

Chap.1 **Feelings Revealed.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter so please don't sue!

**Multiple points of view.**

"Harry, Ron, Draco, Guess wat!"sqealed Hermione as she took a seat beside her best friends."I just got a letter from my parents saying that u three, luna and Ginny can come for the summer holidays!"

"That great!"exclaimed Draco"But I'll have to convince my folks, u know how they are"

"Well I hope u can come, I just bought a new swimming pool"Hermione said hopefully.

Whys she sucking up to him like that, thought ron angerly.Does she like him or something he wondered.

"I'll definetly be there Hermione"said Ron, Draco gave him a glare but he just glared right back."How long will we be staying there?"

"I hope all summer, I bought flew last year so we can get to the station easily from my house"replied Hermione taking a turkey pie from the table"God I'm starving, I skipped lunch to do some studying and didn't get a chance to eat"

"Here have the rest of mine, I'm not hungry tonight"said Harry passing her the rest of his pie.

"Well, I'm off. I can't let Snape catch me over at this table, I better get back to my common room."said Draco standing up.

"See ya on the train tomorrow."said Hermione

"Ya bye"said Ron and Harry.

As Draco left the Great Hall and headed for the dungeans thoughts went through his head.

Wow, shes beautiful. Why didn't I notice her before last year? She probably hates me for all the times I've called her mudblood. Maybe I should ask her out! No she'd probably look at me like a person would look at a slug and laugh. But she is just so nice and sweet and kind and beautiful. I can't believe I'm falling for the mugle born Hermione Granger.

Back in the hall Ron had finished gorging himself and started a conversation with Dean about football and Quiditch.

"I don't care wat u say, Quiditch is the best sport in the world."argued Ron.

"Ya, but u've never played it so how do u know." retaleated Dean.

"Oh will u two stop it, It doesn't matter which sport is the greatest I like them both. Wats ur fave sport Hermione"said Harry breaking Ron and Dean apart.

"Oh, well. I'm really good at beach volleyball."said Hermione blushing.

"Hey, is there a beach where u live?"asked Ron.

"Ya, actually I live on a water front and the beach is only a block away."replied Hermione."Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could play a little of that. Maybe teach Ron a little something about muggles."said Harry.

"Hey, good idea. Theres a tournament every july for junior players to compete against each other. I join every year, perhaps u guys could join to."said Hermione cheering up."I'm going to send a note to Luna and Draco telling them are plan, I'll see u back in the common room."

Once Hermione left Harry and Ron went for a walk to the lake.Where they found Ginny crying.

"Ginny wats wrong?"asked Harry.

"Oh Harry. Its horrible, S-s-seamus broke up with me for Pansy Parkensin in Slytherin"she cried as she slammed herself into Harrys chest so all Harry could do was comfort her and pat her head.

"Oh Ginny. It'll be alright. Me and Harry will pound him for u"said Ron.

"Ron, u ungrateful git. U think by pounding someone it'll make me feel better"shouted Ginny letting go of Harry and turning on Ron.

"W-w-well, I don't know. Maybe"He stammered.

"Uhhh, I just can't talk to u. I'm going to find Luna and Hermione."Ginny cried and ran back up to the castle.

"Women. There just a pile of emotions. I have no idea how someone could be so sad one second and angry the next. It's just so bloody confusing, and they wonder why we can't tell wat there feeling"complained Ron sitting down on the grass.

"I know. It's like they think we're pychic or something like that."said Harry leaning against a tree.

"Harry, wat do u think about Hermione?"asked Ron.

Huh? Why is Ron asking me this thought Harry.

"She's one of my best friends I guess."said Harry.

"Ya, but other than that. do u think me and her could ever be anything more then friends"asked Ron turning red.

"Oooooh. I see wat ur getting at here. U LIKE HERMIONE!"Harry shouted.

"Quiet down u git. I don't want the whole school to know."said Ron.

"Sorry, but that came as a shock. Especially since Draco likes her to."said Harry.

"WHAT! That slimy git! we can't even be sure that we can trust him. When did he tell u this?"asked Ron obviously getting heated now.

"First of all, u know Draco isn't evil anymore it was his dad that made him act that way, and second he told me last week right before our Quiditch match against Ravenclaw"said Harry now sitting down.

"I knew he was sitting to close to Hermione that match."said Ron."Well I'm heading back up to the castle u coming?"

"Nah, I'm staying here for a while. Get some peace and quiet before the summer."replied Harry laying himself down on the grass.

"Well see ya later"said Ron before he took off.

How could Draco like her. He has no chance with him, after all the things he teased her about, theres no way. But what if she likes him more than me now. I mean we do fight alot and maybe I get on her nerves a little to much. Ron had these kind of thoughts all the way back to the common room.


	2. Shool Train and Hermione's Home

Confusion: Chap.2 Shool Train

"Oh Hermione it was awful."said Ginny who was still crying over Seamus."He said it was over he found someone else just like that. Then the nerve of HER, she just came up kissed him then those to just walked away like nothing happened."

"Ginny it'll be okay, u'll get over him. There are lots of other guys out there."Hermione assured her."Now help me pack we leave in 3 hours."

"Ur right Hermione, I should get over him. Any guy that would go out with Pansy Parkensin is mental with a capital M."said Ginny cheering up.

Once they both were packed they found Draco in the Entrance Hall. Hermione and Draco talked about a couple thing when Harry and Luna showed up, hand in hand.

"Soooooooo, wat have u two been doing?"quiestioned Ginny smiling evilly.

"Weeeeeeeell me and Luna bumped into each other, and I don't know. Things just clicked."said Harry smiling."So have u guys seen Ron?"

"No, I thought he was with u."replied Draco.

"Well he must have gone with Fred and George cause he wasn't in the dorm room when I woke up and his stuff was gone."said Harry.

"Well in that case lets get going"said Luna picking up her chest and school bag."Coming guys?"

"Ya, I'll be right there. We still have half an hour. I think I'll wait for Ron just incase he shows up"said Hermione.

"I'll stay with u to keep u companie"offered Draco.

"Well the rest of us better hurry and get a compartment to ourselfs."said Ginny.  
Once all of them were gone Draco and Hermione sat down on the steps of the staircase.

"So, I got a message saying something about volleyball this summer"said Draco.

"Ya it was Harry's idea to get everybody to sign up for the volleyball tournament while we're at my house."said Hermione."Do u know how to play?"

"Actually this'll surprise u, I do. And I think I'm pretty good."said Draco as he put his had on the stair accidently putting it on Hermione's."Oh sorry"

"It's okay"said Hermione going the colour of a cherry.

"And wat are u two doing"came a voice from behind them.

"RON! U surprised me"exclaimed Hermione jumping up.

"Well sorry if I interupted ur little romance session but if u havn't noticed we have ten minutes to get on the train"said Ron.

"Oh my god he's right. We better get going Hermione."said Draco who picked up his stuff and started walking torward the door.

"Draco wait up"cried Hermione grabbing her stuff and running after him."Ron hurry up" she called back to him.

They got on the train just as it was leaving the station. And found the others in a compartment near the back of the train.

"So Ron what took u so long and where were u?"asked Luna.

"Oh I stopped by the kitchens to give Dobby a pair of socks"He explained. But some how Hermione just didn't believe him.

After about half an hour of watching Ron and Luna play some chess Draco asked if he could see her outside in the hall.

"What do u want Draco"asked Hermione sweetly.

"Well I think that we've become good friends now"said Draco avoiding eye contact.

"Yes I agree."said Hermione looking at her feet.

"Well its just that I was wondering if we could be more than just friends."said Draco now looking at her."I really like you Hermione"

But before she could reply Ron came out and told them that they better get changed into muggle clothing because they would be there in about twenty minutes.

But once Ron was gone she caught up with Draco when he came out of the change room.

"Yes"she said.

"U..u..u really mean it"said Draco.

"Yes I thought it over and I would very much like to be ur girlfriend" said Hermione now the colour of a very ripe strawberry.

"Well thats great"exclaimed Draco."So should we go tell the others."

"I guess so."said Hermione. And she took his hand and they went back to the compartment. The only one not there was Ron who had went down to see Dean and Neville in another compartment.

When they told everyone no one was shocked.

"Well I for one knew u two would end up together one of these days. I even told Luna that. Didn't I luna."said Ginny.

"Ya u did. I agreed with u. U two just had sparks."said Luna smiling broadly.

Well this will be a shock to Ron thought Harry.

When the train stopped Harry left with Luna to find Ron.

Hermione and Draco stopped holding hands so Draco could go make an excuse to his parents. But luckily his Dad wasn't there and Hermione got along quite well with his mother so he could come.

When everyone cleared everything up with thier parents they all walked over to Hermione's folks.

"Well I see everyone could make it"said Mrs.Granger happily."Now we will all be going by floo powder. So when u step in u say Granger Home and make sure u don't get lost."

"We won't mum"said Hermione.

Once everyone else had gone it was only Hermione and Draco left and they decided to go in together.

When Draco got out of the fireplace he took his first look at Hermiones three story house.


End file.
